Why The Male Characters Fear Rin
by Scorpiogal
Summary: What it is.
1. Default Chapter

Why the Male Characters Fear Rin  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning. Sango and Kagome sat by the stream on a red and white checkered blanket. Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out two bags, one brown, one red. She dumped the contents of each on separate sides of a CD case. Kagome pointed at each group. "These are skittles, and these are M&Ms."  
  
"Ah!" Sango said looking at the candy inquisitively. Suddenly Sesshomaru ran past them. He was pretty fast, but they were able to see the expression on his face. He looked slightly worried, considering how calm, cool and collected he usually was. He jumped past them, leapt over the stream and into the woods. Sango and Kagome watched him disappear.  
  
Then Sango asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. Then Kouga ran around them with his hair down, "Later, Kagome!" he said. Then looked behind him and said, "COME ON DOGTURD! MOVE YOUR ASS!!"  
  
Inu Yasha came running after him, "I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"  
  
Naraku came flying over them, he just looked irritated and annoyed, but he ran with the same fast pace as the other scared men.  
  
Shippou came running with his hair down and making his scared little piggy noise. (AN: You know how whenever he's scared he makes that hypervenalating sound?) He came running past then, waded through the lake then jumped into the woods.  
  
When Miroku came running by with his ponytail lose, Sango tripped him. "Why is everyone running?" she asked.  
  
He sat up and was about to explain when he saw the evil. "AHHH!!! IT'S COMING!!" He jumped back up and ran off.  
  
A few seconds after he went into the forest, Rin came running past waving a pair of hedging shears in the air, "Wait up guys! I'm just going to give your hair a little trim!" on the word trim, she snapped the blades together.  
  
The girls heard most of the guys scream and Miroku said, "Holy lord, she's gaining!"  
  
Sango and Kagome sat there watching where everyone disappeared.  
  
Silence......  
  
Kagome asked, "Who do you think is going to get it first?"  
  
Sango shrugged, "Probably Miroku."  
  
More Silence.....  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, "So how can you tell the difference between these things?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the candies, "Well M&Ms are chocolate, and Skittles are fruity."  
  
Sango looked at them confused, "Well that's silly! They look the same, you won't know which one is which until you bite into them!"  
  
"I know," Kagome said, "It's a conspiracy." 


	2. Why the Male Characters Fear RinThe Afte...

Why The Male Characters Fear Rin-The Aftershock  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome and Sango sat down on the checkered blanket eating M&Ms/Skittles mix and sipping Capri Sans. When the first one walked in they smiled. Kagome bit her lip and Sango snorted then they both burst into laughter. "WAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
  
Miroku sat down across from them looking disturbed. T_T "I've been wearing my hair the same way since I was three." He said.  
  
"Well then I think Rin did you a big favor!" Kagome choaked. She and Sango laughed harder and they gave each other some dawg. Miroku's hair didn't change too much, considering the garden tools involved, he got a pretty smooth haircut. (Just imagine his regular hair without the little ponytail thing in back.) Then Shippou came and sat over, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Sango just stuck her tongue out to keep herself from laughing. Kagome tilted her head to the side as she looked at Shippou, "You know what? You look like Hojo with pointed ears!" she said which sent Sango off the deep end.  
  
Kouga came over and sat down. His haircut wasn't as clean as Shippou's or Miroku's, probably because Kouga's was naturally bushy. He sat down next to Kagome. He looked at their surprised looks and said, "I don't care how short my hair is, I'm keeping the sweatband."  
  
Sango just giggled. Kagome tossed a green skittle into her mouth nervously.  
  
"How did you get caught so soon?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kouga looked cheated, "I tripped." He said. Then he smiled as the next person came stomping over. "But at least I got to see Dogturd's torture session!"  
  
Everyone looked up at him and gasped. Miroku just stared. Shippou put his hands over his mouth and Sango face faulted. Kagome leaned forward wondering if it was really him. "Inu Yasha???"  
  
Inu Yasha got an incredibly smooth haircut, it was about as short as Hojo's, same style and everything, yet it was silver. He came staggering over. He rubbed the back of his head. "I feel molested and uneven." He said. (AN: I'm like imagining this, and I think it's pretty hot.) Sango and Kagome couldn't take it, they expressed it in different ways. Sango exploded in loud hysterical laughter. Kagome got light headed and spilled her drink.  
  
Sesshomaru walked past. (AN: I feel so bad about doing this. ^^;;) He looked the saddest of them all. His hair was short like Inu Yasha's but I think Rin went a little easy on him. He just stopped a few feet away from the blanket, looked at them and said, "Say one word and you all die." Then he kept walking. The moment he walked out of sight, Inu Yasha burst into laughter but fell forwards because he was used to being weighed back by his hair. That made Shippou laugh.  
  
"So I guess Naraku won?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well he hasn't come through here yet so, yeah, maybe." Inu Yasha said sarcastically sitting up and sitting in his cross legged, arm folded, scowl and wish they would shut up sitting position.  
  
Naraku finally came walking past. He was wearing his baboon pelt. He looked at all of the manicured guys. "Got nothing to cover it with?" he asked. "Sucks to be U."  
  
He started walking off again. Inu Yasha growled at him then turned his attention to the dragging baboon pelt on the grass. He smirked and stepped on the edge of it.  
  
RIP!  
  
Jawdrops, facefaults, sweatdrops, and in Kouga's and Inu Yasha's case, death by laughter. (In a manner of speaking.)  
  
"Wow! Naraku!" Kagome said. "She took no mercy on you!"  
  
Naraku was completely bald. The poisonous demon glared at them then started to walk off again.  
  
"HAHAHAAHA! He looks like Captain Kirk!" Kouga raved.  
  
"Hey Naraku!" Inu Yasha shouted. "You're so bald, I can read your thoughts!"  
  
Rin came skipping along with a handful of brown, silver, and black hair. "Hey hey!" she smiled and waved at everyone. All of the guys glared but Sango and Kagome clapped and waved.  
  
"Sup'pe, Rin!" Sango said.  
  
"Hey, Rin!" Kagome called. "If you keep all of that hair, you can use it to weave a circus tent!"  
  
"I dunno!" Rin said. "I thought I would use them to make dollies!"  
  
Miroku sat back, "Well I hope they're not voodoo dolls."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
Yeah, I just had to put this in. ^___^ 


End file.
